Santana's Jacket
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: It's a cold May day, and Rachel can't find her jacket. Set after, Santana's Drunken Mission, Santana's Tattoo, Rachel's Leading Woman, Rachel's First Date, Santana's Family, and Santana and Rachel's Punishment


Santana's Jacket

It was a particularly cold day in May when Santana had shown up at Rachel's door to pick her up for school just as she had been doing for the past 6 months. The Latina didn't bother knocking, instead walked right through and was slightly amused to find her girlfriend looking frazzled as she searched the house for something.

"What are you doing _mi estrella_?" The smaller brunette gave a jump at the sound of a new voice, but calmed when she saw it was Santana standing in the doorway.

"I'm looking for my jacket. I can't seem to find it anywhere." The Latina raised a fine brow as she watched the tan girl rummage through the closet next to her.

"You can wear mine." She told her, already shrugging out of her letterman jacket before Rachel could protest.

"No it's cold out and you're-" Santana didn't listen to anything she said and simply slipped it on small shoulders.

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh when she found that her jacket nearly swallowed the tiny future Broadway Star up.

"Thank you." As soon as the jacket had engulfed her, the scent of her girlfriend filled her senses, and the already warm jacket helped soothe the cold that was slowly starting to seep in through the open door.

"Anytime. Ready to go?" Rachel gave a small nod and bent down to grab her bag before flinging it over her shoulder.

The brunette's car was just as warm as the jacket was, but she didn't make a move to take it off, instead chose to pull the edges of the red jacket tighter around her, something Santana couldn't help but smile at.

"Are you positive you won't need another jacket?"

"I'm sure Rachel. I never wear it for long anyways, I always get hot." There was something mumbled under Rachel's breathe that Santana didn't quite catch, but she was sure it had the words you're, hot, and always.

"What was that?"

"I said you're always hot." The singer said with a sigh, already fully knowing that her comment had boosted the brunette's ego, when it clearly didn't need it.

"I'm glad you've finally admitted it, but that was already a fact." This earned the Cheerio a slap to her arm, but the smile on the other girl's face didn't go unnoticed.

"Well if you're hot all the time, why bring a jacket?" She gave a shrug as she pulled into her parking spot near the front of the school.

"Because you might need it."

Throughout the day Rachel found herself pulling Santana's letterman jacket tighter around her and taking in the scents that make up her girlfriend. It's had a soothing effect on her when one of the idiots in her class made a rude comment on her opinion, and all she felt like doing was crying. But with the smell of her girlfriend coming from the jacket wrapped around her, and the warmth emanating all around it gave her a sense of the Latina holding her, which never failed in comforting her.

Even when she had been sent a text from her stating that Coach wanted the Cheerios to run a practice during lunch, and wouldn't be able to make it, she was surprisingly ok with it. She still had her jacket, and that was the next best thing

When school had ended though, and Santana drove her home, Rachel was reluctant to hand her the jacket back.

"Thank you for allowing me to use your jacket." The Latina must have seen the hesitation in the brunette's movements to take the jacket off, because the singer suddenly found a warm hand covering the one pulling back the edge of the letterman.

"Keep it."

"Are you sure? I mean it is your Cheerio-" Santana's light laugh was enough to cut off her rambling.

"I'm sure. You're my girl, and I want you to have my jacket." Rachel felt her cheeks begin to ache at the wide smile that had crossed her face, before she leaned across the short space between the two seats and captured the other girl's lips within her own.

"I love you."

"_Tem amo mi hermosa estrella_."


End file.
